


La Lama Più Affilata

by beabbana



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, ancora non so come far funzionare napoleone e arno insieme nella storia ma vedremo B), non aggiungerò la politica perché non sono brava a parlare di quello lol
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beabbana/pseuds/beabbana
Summary: Convincere tuo figlio a non seguire il tuo esempio, la tua strada, il suo destino, non può essere molto difficile.





	1. Chapter 1

Settembre 1772, Venezia

Era una mattinata grigia e triste, me la ricordo bene. Il vento soffiava poderosamente, portando con sé un notevole gelo: non potevi uscire di casa senza che il copricapo ti volasse nel cielo e cominciassi a tremare come una foglia, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio rientrare a casa.  
Io e mia sorella Vittoria sedevamo davanti il camino, riscaldandoci, mentre la mamma esaminava dalla finestra i nuvoloni grigi che si erano formati già prima che iniziasse la giornata.  
In realtà, poco le importava del brutto tempo. Lei aspettava con ansia il ritorno del marito, che non vedeva da meno di due anni.

"È partito per lavorare," ci spiegò lei con un triste sorriso, non appena suo marito uscì per l'ultima volta da casa, "ritornerà presto."  
"Dove va?" domandò Vittoria, mentre mi teneva fra le sue braccia, cercando di quietare i miei pianti e singhiozzi. "Francia, un posto molto bello." Ci mentì nostra madre.  
La Francia era molto bella, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma non dove mio padre era stato spedito per lavorarci. Mai in quel periodo ho saputo dove precisamente in Francia è stato mio padre tutto quel tempo, ma se devi tornare a casa dopo circa due anni da quel Paese, tenendo la mano di una bambina mai vista prima, qualcosa di strano deve per forza essere successo.

"I suoi genitori sono stati uccisi, Teresa..." spiegò nostro padre a nostra madre, - che lo scrutò con un'orribile faccia accartocciata in un'espressione di nausa e disprezzo - ancora tenendo la delicata, candida e piccola mano della bambina stretta nella sua, grande, olivastra e callosa, quando scesero dalla carrozza ed entrarono in casa.

Chiunque può venire ucciso quando si patisce la fame e il popolo si rivolta contro l' aristocrazia, penserai tu, ma il fatto è che i genitori della bambina , oltre che a essere nobili aristocratici e ricchi, erano assai vicini al re.  
Come poteva qualunque uomo affamato o ladro pezzente ridotto alla miseria riuscire ad uccidere membri aristocratici vicini alla corona senza finire sulla ghigliottina, però? "Non si sa chi è stato, o meglio, _stati._ Il luogo era affollatissimo, ero lì io stesso. Questa manodopera è tipica di chi lavora in gruppo," chiarì mio padre tenendo le tremanti mani di sua moglie, una volta che si sedettero vicini in cucina, "infatti è molto improbabile che solo un uomo abbia potuto elaborare l'assassinio in un certo modo, e in un certo posto! A meno che non fosse un esperto... un sicario..." Dal soggiorno lo sentii tirare un pesante sospiro. "Avranno sicuramente tolto la vita al bersaglio sbagliato. Era una famiglia buona, Teresa. Avrei potuto evitare tutto ciò..."

"Suo padre non era un tuo collega o fratello, Marco. Perchè portare la bimba qui, dunque?" Gli domandò sua moglie, sempre diretta e secca.

Lui la guardò, ma distolse subito gli occhi da lei, all' improvviso la sua gola secca. Dovette deglutire prima di continuare. "Lei era..." Dopo una lunga pausa, alzò le sue mani, così da tenere le guancie di Teresa e avvicinare il suo volto al suo. "Anche i miei genitori mi sono stati portati via in giovane età, non potevo semplicemente abbandonarla.." Teresa scosse la testa lentamente, ancora con le mani di suo marito attorno le sue guancie. "Sei un idiota."

A lei non piacque sin dall'inizio l'idea di ospitare una bambina straniera in casa sua, lo capii già da piccola dal modo in cui la scrutava dalla cucina al soggiorno, dove la piccola bionda e disorientata sedeva isolata sulla poltrona, tremando dal freddo ancora avvolta da una coperta in lana che nostro padre le avrebbe procurato prima del viaggio in carrozza.

"Pensi che sia opera dei Templari?" Gli chiese poi mia madre con un tono di disinteresse, abbassando le mani del marito, senza staccare gli occhi dalla fanciulla.  
"Al contrario, degli Assassini. Loro sono lupi solitari... E poi non sarebbe molto sensato, i Caron erano molto leali alla confraternita-" Mia madre di scatto lo guardò sbigottita, scordandosi immediatamente della presenza estranea in soggiorno.  
"Non solo RUBI una bambina perchè ti fa pena, ma mi porti in casa anche una Templare!"  
"Teresa-" Lei si alzò di scatto e diede di spalle al marito senza dargli un'opportunità di finire la frase, e uscì dalla cucina, seguita da quell' ultimo. Non sentii il rest della conversazione.

Mi sedetti accanto la bambina un po' più grande di me.

"Come ti chiami?" Le chiesi io con la mia vocina squillante di nove anni. Logicamente, non ottenni nessuna risposta dalla francesina, solo una timida e storpia occhiata.

"Non parla la nostra lingua," cercò di farmi ragionare mia sorella maggiore.

Vedi, Vittoria è sempre stata molto intelligente, sin dall'età di nove anni. In quel momento era già colta di un po' di francese- imparate dalle lezioni private del signor Ballarin a spese di nostra madre. E le bastò poco per notare che non fosse italiana.  
A quell'età mi chiedevo spesso perché gente proveniente da altri posti non dovesse parlare l'italiano come tutti noi, avevo una mentalità piuttosto chiusa, da piccola.

Vittoria si mosse di fronte a me e la sua apparente coetanea, rimanendo in piedi. Le chiese il suo nome in un francese buono, e la biondina esitò per un momento, apparentemente contenta di non essere finita in un pianeta alieno dove non si parlava la sua lingua, la capii, mi sarei sentita tanto spaesata quanto lei se fossi al suo posto.

"Hélène..."

"Vittoria." Si presentò lei con un lieve sorriso che le ammorbidiva il volto. Mi indicò con un pigro movimento del braccio. "C'est ma sœur. Elle s'appelle Beatrice." La bambina dalla pelle così bianca che sembrava che stesse per svenire mi guardò, e lo spettro di un sorriso accennava sulle sue sottili labbra.

Poi, nessuna di noi disse niente. Sentimmo solamente il discorso abbastanza furioso che preseguiva nella stanza da letto chiusa dei nostri genitori.  
Ad un tratto la porta sbattè aperta contro il muro, con una forza appositamente imposta. Noi sobbalzammo, e nostra madre piombò dal corridoio nel soggiorno, dove incrociò lo sguardo con quello dei tre visini tementi alla sua visibile collera.

Quando nostra madre si arrabbiava, le cose rischiavano di finire quasi sempre con qualche vaso rotto, non lo ammesse mai ma si notava che "rompere le cose per sbaglio" la faceva sentire meglio -per questo nostro padre si stufò e smise di rimpiazzare l'ultimo vaso rotto con uno nuovo -.  
Fortunatamente, la ragione non le si annebbiava così facilmente.

E credo che i suoi occhi chiari, freddi come il ghiaccio riuscirono a penetrare nella piccola anima di Hélène, innocente di qualunque crimine, e ancora troppo pura per solo pensarne ad uno.  
Il silenzio creò tensione crescente nel soggiorno riscaldato dal camino, finché non intervenì nostro padre, coprendo a sua moglie la sagoma terrorizzata di Hélène. "Teresa, per favore-"  
"Tu non puoi permetterti di adottarla! Non puoi farmi questo." L'ultima frase a malapena si sentì, solo un debole sussurro.  
"Temo che posso." Mio padre posò le sue mani sulle sue spalle, parlandole dolcemente e mantenendo il temperamento a basso livello.  
Lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e con un tono rattristato rispose: "Temo che te ne pentirai, amor mio."

*

Da Hélène Caron, la bambina venne battezzata in Elena Gaggiola, adottando il cognome di nostro padre.

Passarono i giorni, e così gli anni dalla sua adozione nella nostra famiglia. Io e mio padre le mostravamo un caldo affetto, come se fosse sempre stata parte della famiglia. Noi due fummo spessissimo insieme: giocammo, cantammo insieme... inoltre leggemmo un sacco di libri, sia in italiano che in francese. Grazie a lei conobbi diverse parole e modi di dire, e migliorai nella lingua, soprattutto durante le lezioni private del signor Ballarin. Elena invece migliorò nell'italiano in un modo sorprendente. Nostro padre adorava questo nostro supporto reciproco, ma esigè che comprendessimo anche Vittoria, che però non aveva molta intenzione di partecipare.

A differenza di come la trattammo io e mio padre, invece, nostra madre continuò a presentare un notevole distacco dall' orfana, ma col tempo riuscì a placare l' odio e a non renderlo così evidente.  
Vittoria nel frattempo, iniziò a evidenziare - generalmente - lo stesso trattamento della madre; com' essa, Vittoria cominciò a mostrare interesse nel raggiungere la perfezione e l'ordine, ed essere la migliore tra me e Elena, e rendere orgogliosa sua madre.  
Un episodio che evidenziò questo crescente difetto fu durante una delle noiose lezioni di cucito.  
Vittoria mimava fieramente ogni movimento della mamma con l'ago in modo quasi esperto. Cucì fuori e dentro il tessuto di una giacca vecchia, coprendone un buco abbastanza piccolo.  
Io non me la cavavo come Elena o Vittoria, quindi quest'ultima si lamentava spesso quando mi pungevo con la sottile lama dell' ago o non facevo bene il mio lavoro.

Maggio 1776, Venezia

"Così non ti cucirai mai un buon abito." Sghignazzò Vittoria senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. Io mi fermai sul mio, e tediata, alzai lo sguardo su mia sorella aggrottatando le ciglia.  
"Ma non dovrò cucirmelo io. Anzi, non dovrò neanche indossare un abito, mai." A quel punto mi scrutò lei, un sorriso al contrario si formò sulle sue labbra rosa perlate. "E come ti presentrai a un ballo importante? E se per caso arivasse qui la regina di Francia? Come ti farai vedere per la prima volta dal tuo futuro marito?"  
"Non avrò bisogno di un marito. E poi me lo posso comprare io un abito, se ci tieni così tanto al mio aspetto." Dissi io abbastanza irritata.

Sentii Elena, che era seduta affianco a me, sopprimere una risata. Ci scambiammo una veloce occhiata e ci sorridemmo a vicenda.

Su questi argomenti avevamo sempre opinioni simili, Elena e io.  
Noi volevamo essere indipendenti da futuri mariti, al contrario di Vittoria, che pensava che fosse la mamma a decidere qual bell'uomo vent'anni più grande di lei e molto ricco avrebbe sposato. Inoltre detestavamo ascoltare le storielle di nostra madre, su come essere 'signorine presentabili ed educate'.  
Come Vittoria sognava di cucire abiti in tessuto pregiato che sarebbero dovuti arrivare fino a Maria Teresa in Austria, e rendere la moda unicamente sua, io e Elena sognavamo d'indossare un' armatura di metallo scintillante e sguainare una grossa e affilata spada affrontando il drago che terrorizzava il mondo intero, come nelle favole. Elena aggiungeva spesso che voleva salvare una bella principessa, mentre io volevo sottrarre una cassa piena d'oro e gioielli preziosi, senza però pensare in cosa li avrei spesi.  
Ci emozionava pensare di vivere nell' avventura e nel costante pericolo. Nostro padre sorrideva ed era compiaciuto alla nostra visione per il futuro, non tanto si poteva dire lo stesso per la mamma e Vittoria.

"Invece sì," soccorse nostra madre, che fino a poco fa cuciva in silenzio, "un marito sarà l'unica cosa in grado di mantenerti, Beatrice, se non sarai in grado di cucire un abito o cucinare. Altrimenti puoi anche vivere in strada con i mendicanti."

Nessuna di noi obbiettò contro le sue affermazioni. Non era giusto quello che diceva, non tutte le donne vivevano di ago e filo e pentole e sale, volevo tanto dirle.

Notai Vittoria storcere il naso.

La scrutai - da sotto le ciocche di capelli scuri e folti che mi coprirono il volto quasi come le tende di un sipario - mentre continuò il suo lavoro di cucito, quando:

"È per questo motivo che hai sposato il signor Gaggiola?" Osò parlare Elena.

Mantenni sempre il volto inchinato verso il basso. Potei sentire mia madre alzare il suo, fermandosi sul suo lavoro e spostandosi rumorosamente sulla sua sedia nel silenzio scomodo creatosi nel soggiorno. Non disse niente, ma rimproverò l'orfana con il suo sguardo, e sapevo proprio come la guardava senza dover alzare gli occhi.  
Contraddire o rispondere in modo sgarbato a nostra madre era qualcosa che non potevamo osare trasgredire: era lei che che sapeva tutto, ed era lei che decideva il meglio per noi.

"Non sono affari tuoi." Le rispose lei dopo alcuni momenti con un pigro sorriso, sorprendentemente senza andare in collera all' apparente provocazione.

"Allora perché il nostro futuro marito sarebbe un affare tuo?" Continuò Hélène. Io mossi il volto verso di lei, uno sguardo pietoso catturò brevemente la sua attenzione, che implorò di smetterla quell' istante. Ma la quindicenne non aveva intenzione di mollare la corda proprio in quel momento.

"Lo è perché siete mie figlie. È per la vostra incolumità." Le parole furono dette da nostra madre senza molto affetto, e ciò non sembrò migliorare la situazione per Hélène.

"Loro sono tue figlie," disse lei prolungando il braccio verso me e Vittoria, "io no. Perché ti dovrebbe importare di me?"  
Io mossi la mano e la portai sopra quella della quindicenne che posava sulla sua coscia, dove al contatto la staccò immediatamente dalla mia. Si alzò dal suo posto a sedere, facendo rumorosamente scivolare la sedia in legno all'indietro di poco. Nostra madre rimanne impassibile a quell' azione, non sbattè ciglio. Non parlò nemmeno, la esaminò però col suo sguardo cupo.  
Entrambe si fissarono l'un l'atra. Una tensione evidente si insinuò dentro Elena, che cominciò a diventare rossa in facccia.  
A questo punto la stavamo guardando tutte quante noi sedute composte, mentre lei rimaneva in piedi e immobile.  
Fu sconfitta e umiliata così facilmente, senza che mia madre dovesse dirle niente o alzare un dito.

"Vai in camera tua, Elena." La donna ritornò a concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, senza dignare la ragazza bionda di un ultimo sguardo metre le parlava. Vittoria riprese a cucire subito dopo, come se niente fosse successo, ma la vidi lanciare a nostra madre un'occhiata timorosa che la faceva sembrare una fifona.

Elena però non ascoltò la donna e uscì fuori con passi svelti, sbattendo la porta con notevole forza, scaricando la sua ira che mia madre le aveva impedito di sfogare.

Lei sbuffò. "Guardate, bambine, che scarto che ci porta vostro padre dal mio adorato Paese. Che non prendiate esempio da lei."  
Ci guardò, prima Vittoria e poi me, per un momento più prolungato rispetto a mia sorella.  
"Non prendete esempio da lei." Ripeté.

*

Passammo un'altra mezz'ora a cucire in silenzio con nostra madre, che eventualmente parlò solo per farmi notare dove stavo sbagliando con l'ago e filo. Poi smettemmo poiché i nostri genitori dovettero uscire fuori per questioni di lavoro.  
Prima che uscissero, però, fermai mia madre sulla soglia della porta, tirandola leggermente dalla lunga gonna color turchese per attirare la sua attenzione.  
"Elena?" Le chiesi io con evidente preoccupazione. Lei alzò un sopracciglio, irritata al suono del suo nome.  
"Elena, non è ancora ritornata..." Spiegai io.

Il sole aveva già cominciato a calare sulla città ormai già quieta di Venezia, tingendo il cielo di un arancio sereno. Ma di Elena ancora nessuna traccia.  
Avevo paura che fosse scappata, o che ci avesse abbandonato per sempre, e tutto per colpa di mia madre.

Lei sorrise, e poi si inginocchiò difronte a me tenendomi per le piccole spalle. "Non sarà andata lontana. Tranquilla, non può fare niente senza un tetto sotto cui dormire e cibo che la sfami, e qui in Italia non ha famiglia."  
Poi mi diede un bacio sulla fronte e uscì, entrando dentro la carrozza assieme al marito. Io nel frattempo mi ritrovai appena fuori casa, guardando la carrozza scomparire dietro un grande palazzo.  
Rimasi lì ferma per un po' più a lungo, sperando che dal nulla apparisse Elena.

"È andata via?"  
Chiese una voce sopra di me. Io sgranai gli occhi e guardai in alto; una sagoma scura mi scrutava sulla soglia del tetto piatto della nostra abitazione.  
"Elena!" Cantai il suo nome in tono allegro non appena la riconobbi strizzando gli occhi, non pensai nemmeno alla sua domanda o in quale modo fosse riuscita ad arrampicarsi sul tetto.  
"Vieni dentro, Elena!" Cominciai a saltare euforicamente come un coniglio.  
Lei però non disse niente, ma continuò a sporgersi dal tetto, guardandomi. Il mio sorriso si rovesciò al suo silenzio.  
"Che c'è?" Tentai poi a chiedere.  
A quella domanda lei si ritrasse dalla sporgenza, scomparendo del tutto. Aspettai paziente per una sua risposta.

La vidi scendere lentamente dal lato destro della casa, poggiando attentamente i piedi sulle sporgenze che inquadravano le finestre, che funzionavano da decorazione tipiche per le abitazioni di Venezia.  
Arrivata a metà, fece scivolare il piede che non stava sulla sporgenza contro una lunga e salda asse in legno, che probabilmente aveva posizionato lei lì, - non rammento bene - ma dopo il primo piede ci poggiò anche il secondo, e per la discesa fece una piccola corsetta, finendo su dei sacchi di grano, per poi piombare graziosamente per terra.  
Io le corsi in contro con le braccia aperte e pronte, scontrandoci in un caloroso abbraccio.  
"Scusa, Bea." Mormorò lei fra i miei capelli.  
Io staccai la mia testa dal suo petto, guardandola dall'alto. "La mamma si arrabbierà!"  
"Lo so... ma non m'importa."  
"Non farlo mai più."

Lei mi sorrise sinceramente, apprezzando la mia preoccupazione.  
Come fece mia madre lunghi minuti prima, si inginocchiò difronte a me, ma mi tenne le calde guance nelle sue gelide mani invece che le spalle, e solo quando strofinò le sue dita sotto i miei occhi mi accorsi che stessi piangendo.

"Tranquilla," mi rassicurò lei, "non andrei da nessuna parte senza te."


	2. wip

WIPWIPWIPWIP


End file.
